The present invention relates to a sport racket, and more particularly to a sports racket designed with a frame having improved string holes and to the method of making such string holes.
As exemplified by Martel in the French Patent Number 2276845, Svoma in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,678, and Newsome in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,241, various attempts have been made to enhance the strength of a sports racket frame. They all disclosed sports racket frames, which are reinforced by means of increasing thereto an additional thickness and are composed of two rows of string holes arranged at different levels in the circumference thereof to receive therein the strings so that the portion of the netted surface adjacent to the frame is made slightly oblique in order to enhance the ball-controlling capabilities of the racket.
Nowadays sports racket frames are made of carbonaceous fiber material in order to reduce the weight thereof at the expense of the strength thereof. The strength of a racket frame made of carbonaceous fiber is compromised by the string holes punched therethrough. As a result, a sports racket frame as such is vulnerable to breakage.